To Tartrus and Back
by littlebear62007
Summary: Artemis falls into Tartrus. Percy a son of Chaos saves her. They fall in love but do not believe they will ever see each other. Artemis has to fight some of the strongest Primordal Gods Tartrus and Erebus with the help of her Primordal husband she does not love. Chaos sends his son Percy to Tartrus to master his powers. He comes out cold and shut off. Chaos then forces him to marry


Chapter 1

The battle was almost over. Most of the gods, spirits and demigods aiding the Olympians were either passed out on the ground or fighting the monsters

Gea had sent to battle them. Only for Olympians remained fighting the last giant. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and Artemis. Only Zeus' nemeses Polybotes

remained aiming to take Zeus' throne.

"Give up Polybotes your already dead." Hades yelled at him.

"Nev-" The giant started before a cluster of arrows pierced his eye. He bellowed in pain and rage which only led to a very powerful lightning bolt to enter his

mouth. He fell to the ground in pain his form flickering. Then suddenly he jumped up, glowing green.

"Mother has blessed me" he cackled in delight " even if I will die in a few minutes, I will come back to life in a few hundred years and this time I will take a

god with me to Tartarus. The gods chucked their weapons at the giant with all the power but the weapons just bounced of his skin and when they did make

a mark they would seal up again within seconds. Polybotes used his new strength and ability to move the earth to open a crack that led straight to Tartarus.

He could feel his power diminishing so he blindly reached out and grabbed the god that was closest to him before falling backward into Tartarus. Polybotes let

go of the god he was holding and the spiraled into different directions. Artemis could hear her father and uncles calling to her desperately as she fell through

the darkness.

"I WILL ESCAPE!" she screamed though she knew it was an empty promise " DON'T COME AFTER ME!" she could could only hope that the gods heard her but it didn't mater because the gaping chasm closed up sealing her in darkness before she blacked out.

**-LINE BREAK-**

Artemis opened her eyes only to see darkness. She waited a few seconds for her eyes to adjust before she realized that she was in Tartarus. A small

barely .5% of her brain was saying SHIT, while the other 99.5% was terrified. She grabbed her weapon of power that only had a weak glow to it, and

notched an arrow. Might as well die armed she thought. She walked through the darkness trying to sty in the shadows which was not hat hard considering

that all of Tartarus is shadow itself. She blindly walked hoping to find something or someone to help her escape. Then she hit something solid. Judging by the

unearthly pale glow surrounding him, he was definitely a monster.

"Hey watched. Don't go runnin round flippin - oh a girlie." He said in a delighted gruff voice. he grabbed Artemis around her waist and pulled her against him

but she just gutted him with her hunting knife grimacing as some of the thick green slime that was his block got on her. Then as much as it disgusted her

she put on his cloak pulling up the hood to hide her face. Artemis thought of all the ways she could get out of this hell hole when she was shaken from her

thoughts as warm firelight hit her face. She turned to walk away before she heard a voice directed at her.

"Oi, you there. Why you snoopin roun?" She just looked at him in silence and hear. He luckily mistook it as anger. "oh a silent one, Ummm... sir come this

way and i'll take you to the camp and then to the boss" He scampered toward the fires. Artemis thought about running away but since that would only bring

attention to myself she decided to follow the monster leading me. she glided toward him trying to look as ominous as she could and judging by the look in

the monsters eyes it had worked well for her. "I will take you to the boss" he repeated. Shit she thought again but on the outside she showed no emotion.

Artemis entered the tent with the monster hoping that the boss was as stupid as the monster unfortunately her luck ran out.

"Ah a pretty little girlie you brought me Fang" The boss said as soon as we entered the tent.

"Um sir, This ain't no girlie. This here is a Silent One" Fang stage whispered. You could see the boss's resolve waver before he steeled himself.

"No Fang." The boss exclaimed "this un a girlie an she needs a beating." he stroud toward Artemis before he lost his confidence, Then reaching out with his

red skinned six fingered hand he pulled back her hood before she could stop him. The boss looked at Fang smirking.

"Idiot monsterling" he snarled before running Fang through with his sword. "For doubting me. He walked toward her with elf like grace sheathing his sword as he

went.

"Maybe we'll spen sum" He paused then grinned "some quality time together before I tie you naked to the fucking cross in the center of camp. Im sure them

boy ul luv ya." He grinned. He stepped even closer toward the terrified goddess smirking lustfully as he went. She went to step backwards only to find herself

glued in place. He ran his hand all over her body gripping her in different places that made her groan with pleasure as much as she tried to stop it. Then he

slapped her butt hard making her slam into him. He pushed her off him and raised a foot kicking her to the floor. Artemis lay there not moving trying to catch

her breath. The evil man then gripped her hair and pulled her up pushing her against the pole. He took out his whip and whipped her raw, once and a while

whipping her but in delight and entertainment. The boss then carried her to his bed behind another set of curtains. He layed her down roughly before jumping

on top of her and grinding his hip into hers . She whinnied in protest but although she could move now there was nothing in her power she could do to stop

him. He forced his mouth on hers trying to get his tough into her mouth. Artemis kept her mouth shut resisting until the boss squeezed her thighs causing her

to gasp in surprise and slight pain from his strong grip. He used this opportunity to slip his unnaturally long tough into her mouth exploring every inch of it

while more roughly grinding himself into her. Artemis let out a muffled whimper of pain into his mouth which only helped him renew his efforts with more vigor.

His mouth suddenly left hers allowing her to gasp in some much needed air until he punched her pelvis knocking the wind out of her leaving her immobile. A

thin trail of saliva connected their mouths much to Artemis's disgust. The boss then began to lick, kiss and suck on Artemis's bare neck and chest. She let

out a moan of pleasure against her will as she looked up into the lust clouded eyes of the boss. Seeing her watching him he slapped her as hard as he could,

giving her whiplash. A bruise started from on her cheek and she could taste her blood in her mouth from her split lip. Tears clouded her vision as the boss

was about to break her virginity. She never wanted to lose her virginity and if she ever did she never imagined that it would be like this. Suddenly he toppled

of the bed a sword through his back. She felt someone grip her arm as she began fading in and out from the pain of her wounds before losing conciousness

completely.


End file.
